Chaos of Emotions
by Sane-Insanity-Addiction
Summary: Bella is an emotional wreck, Edward is always so loving and there for her. And Emmett, is being Emmett. Oneshot.


_**Told in a Bella Point Of View.**_

_**Pure Sappy and Confusing with funny moments.**_

_**OCC-Out of Character**_

_**I don't own nor do I make profit from my chop shop fanfic.**_

_**The Characters belong to the amazing author Stephenie Meyer. **_

"_GOD!_ I can't do this anymore, I-I just can't", I screamed while helplessly reaching for the door.

I was making my escape. I wasn't running away; no, I _wasn't_ running away at all. I kept telling myself over and over again. If I stopped, I would fall back in again.

I'd drown all over again.

"I can't...I gotta."

I let go.

I gathered up my keys and my wallet. I could buy new things. Without memories.

Memories of _him._

I barely touched the door knob and I knew. I always knew he was there, right behind me.

"_Again_, love? Honestly, this is getting very tiresome. All this over just a little..."

I didn't let him finish. No. I flipped.

I turned around so fast I was afraid I'd lose my balance.

As if _he_ would let that happen.

"LITTLE? _LITTLE!?_ This is far from little _love_, how dare you belittle my feelings for something so-so mundane!"

I was _beyond_ pissed. I could feel the comic steam coming out of my ears along with the tick on the top of my head.

Readers were waiting for me to explode even more, waiting for me to do something drastic, waiting for--oh wait.

_Damn_...

I let my mind wander again.

"Are you done living in your fantasy world, love? As I was saying, this is over nothing and we have this fight at least once a month. It's very tiresome when you know the truth, you just refuse to acknowledge it", he said in his, oh-so-cocky calming voice, which he only got recently.

Then in that voice, _my_ voice, with my smile, he said in a much lower tone, "Please love, won't you lay down, this isn't healthy for you right now."

And I caved.

How could I not? Those piercing eyes, they get me every time. He is such an ass for _dazzling_ me.

And I voiced my thoughts too. He just chuckled, helping me back into the cozy warmth of _our _bed, still saying it gave me butterflies, very silly considering how long it had been our bed.

"It's not my fault you know, this is entirely your fault", I grumbled.

He nodded in agreement, with a soft chuckle.

I really _really_ did love him. I have since I first met him...

_"Do you need help?" The voice, as smooth as silk, floated to my ears._

_I jerked my head up from my position on the floor and froze._

_He was magnificent. He was so beautiful it hurt. Tousled hair—perfection; his gorgeous porcelain skin—sinful; his bright green eyes--smoldering. Dressed in a plain t-shirt, though it looked anything but plain on him, and fitted jeans._

_"I-I uh..."_

_Damn, and there is that stuttering blush of mine. I try to regain what little dignity I have left.  
_

_"No, I'm just a major klutz; I'll be fine, thanks."_

_There, that wasn't so hard, staring into those eyes._

_"It wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to leave a beautiful lady in need of help now, would it?" he asked with a smirk._

_Kill me now. I'd die a happy death._

_"My name is Edward Cullen; may I have the honor of knowing the name of such a beautiful lady?"_

_I almost missed that. But when I caught I on I looked around. I actually looked around! He surely couldn't be talking to me. Right?_

_Then he smiled, and I knew I was forever lost._

_"Isabella Swan, everyone just calls me Bella though", I whispered, scared of ruining whatever magic there was in the moment._

_I wanted to hold onto it a while longer. But then my luck ran out when the most annoying, booming voice of all rang out._

_"BELLA-BEAN! Did you fall again?"_

_Dear God. I'm going to find a way to kill Emmett!! I turned my head toward the moment-killer. And in a forced smile, which I hope was scary, I whispered,_

_"Shut up Emmett! Or the Jeep gets it!"_

_Ha! He cringed. Serves him right._

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the bed dipping beside me. I turned to face the man who was always on my mind, even in my daydreams and dreams.

"I'm sorry, love", Edward whispered, slowly snaking his arm around my waist, leaving butterfly kisses along my jaw line.

"No, I'm so so sorry! It's just so horrible. I wish I could control this."

_Oh God. Don't cry don't cry!_ I kept repeating over and over again.

But alas, those dreadful glimmering water pearls, as he loved to call them, slipped from my eyes.

He rubbed soothing circles on my stomach.

"I know love, you just need rest, you've been doing so much to get ready, you need to relax." He stressed the word _relax_.

_I can't relax!! It's not possible!_ Which I voiced.

"You know I can't! I have so much more to do! I have basket of baby clothes to wash. Our little nudger will be here in two weeks! I just can't rest, I have to do something!"

I was still crying and he, my adoring, loving, stupid-for-staying-with-me-husband was being so nice and helping me so much I just cried more. This must be very hard on him, too.

"Bella, love, hush you know I hate it when you cry. Your face should always be smiles."

God he was perfect, even after all these years.

"You are just restless, which you need to rest, now. Doctor's order."

And then there is his smile I love so much.

Love is so much like a battlefield, and I'm a veteran at it. My battle armor is so broken and put back together it's horrible.

_"I don't love you! Don't you get it? I don't want to be with you. Honestly we don't even go together", He said so harshly I felt like I was being burned._

_But his eyes, they were glistening. He didn't want to do this; he didn't want to let me go. I just knew it._

_"Please we can work out whatever it is, let me be there for you", I said desperately. I was clinging to whatever I was given._

_"No! NO! Just go, Just leave me alone Isabella, we don't belong together. I-we- no..." He said, defeated._

_He looked so helpless._

_"Tell me please, we can work through this. We can fight this."_

_I was speaking so calmly. The shocked look in his eyes spoke volumes. But it worked too._

_"Tanya..." he began._

_Fuck...not her. Anyone but her._

"_She said she was going to ruin you in school. I just can't let that happen Bella, I love you too much. I know how hard you've worked for this, this dream of yours. I won't let her stand in the way if I can do anything to fix it", He finished hoarsely, from all the screaming and probably trying to control his emotions._

_Again for my sake._

_So that was it. She was going to TRY to ruin me in school. Honestly, what was she going to do, post naked pictures of me all over?_

_Like there were any in the first place._

_"Edward, I can transfer if it's such a big fuss; honestly though, I haven't done anything worth blackmailing me over. The craziest thing I ever did was jump off a cliff once during a summer I spent with my dad, whom you know is the Chief of Police. Anyways I jumped off a cliff with my best friend Jacob", I said with a small, watery smile._

_Then, trying to break the tension I faked a gasped and said,_

_"Oh no. Unless she found out about _that_", I said with the most serious and straight face I could muster up._

_"What is it Bella? Tell me love."_

_He had a hopeful look in his eyes, as if this was all he had to grasp._

_"Well, there is some video of me in a tutu trying to dance when I was eight floating around. It's horrible. I'll be kicked out for sure if they find out about it."_

_I tried to pull off a sad expression. But the look on his face was worth it._

_He looked so annoyed and yet so utterly happy. I just tossed my head back with a laugh and then jerked his face down to my level and said,_

_"Shut up and kiss me Cullen, before I decide not to forgive you for putting me through all kinds of hell just now."_

_And oh boy, did he kiss me. His lips met mine with want, need, passion, love; it was so movie-magic-moment, it was wonderful..._

_**-I love it when you call me Big Poppa, Throw your hands in the air, if yous a true player. I love it when you call me big poppa, To the honies gettin' money playin' fellas like dummies I love it when you call me big poppa-**_

_The stupid cell phone ring tone._

_"Emmett" we both growled, but laughed._

_He always had a habit of breaking up the most wonderful moments. It was uncanny really._

"Yes Dr. Cullen. I will stay in bed, but would you keep me company, I'm kind of lonely." I really didn't need to pout, but it was an added affect.

"Yes love, of course I will."

With those spoken words, we both got comfortable. Me resting against the pillows while he had his arm wrapped around me protectively. Everything was wonderful.

So perfect.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen, You are my life." He whispered into my ear.

I fell in love with him again. I couldn't even remember what I was upset about.

"As are you, my love."

I twisted my face around to give him a gentle kiss...

"BELLA-BEAN! WHERE ARE YOU, I WANT TO TOUCH MINI-BEAN!"

Great. As always, Emmett knows how to ruin the best moments.

But I wouldn't have it any other way.

a/n

Thanks for reading! Review if you like!

I wasn't really sure on the rating. Since I dropped the F bomb.


End file.
